


The war

by Jcat



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat/pseuds/Jcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dreamed this and really I only came up with the ending but it was all my POV, seeing as my point of view wouldn’t work I had to change it and thinking that Pappa Shelley (George Shelley’s dad) would be requested to war (I think) like George so he fitted in. Here we go anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	The war

When the war broke out in the uk, every man was requested to leave their families while children were sent away. For my family there was me and my son George going to war.

 

Slowly we went to the checkpoint, to be sorted and signed on and slowly I signed on along with George to find out we’d be sorted into troop Union J together and soon we was sent to train together.

 

George was in fear while I tried to stay calm for the both of us. We slowly met the others in our group which included nurse Olly Marmon with his boyfriend Jaymi Hensley, both helped us with getting ourselves ready when eldest out of the four boys George really met, JJ, came though.

 

JJ was second in command to the troop leader and the man that seemed to be the second father to all the boys. George took to JJ but also to another boy named Josh who George really got on with. Together the group of six of us stuck together as we went into the battle together, we was risking our lives for something we wasn’t sure we’d even win or even be alive to win.

 

Everyone though was on the same boat, Olly cried every time Jaymi went into the field while JJ struggled without seeing his girlfriend and new born son. I spent a lot of time with JJ hearing about Princeton or Caterina and in return JJ heard about my family and together we realised we could lose everything we had in this fight.

 

Josh was a man I really didn’t get on with, he was extremely determined and had the tendency to escape with George into the back buildings and oddly enough they’d disappear for long times. It was shortly after we discovered they were making out behind the building did we get called to the battlefield.

 

I unfortunately didn’t know this would be the last one for my son.

 

George and I suited up and so did Jaymi, JJ and Josh with our weapons and amour before racing to the gate, we was led into the fight zone of the town that had been caught up in the fight. Jaymi and JJ opened fire on two enemies who ended up with bullets to the cheat and heart, while I brought a little boy back towards the troop leader who pushed the boy into the camp, if we hasn’t saved him he would have been shot.

 

Josh together with George and I took towards a car, Josh had trained as a bomb expert and had checked for bombs. He blended in until a large group came when we came up and began to kill.

 

Bullets flew and after an hour of fighting, we counted the dead. JJ had been wounded in the fight and looking around I couldn’t find George, I saw Josh crouched down near a body and I ran to it to see my boy laid in his own blood barely alive. Josh was crying and I knelt on the ground and kissed my babies head. George whispered out the words “love you” and in a few seconds had he passed away.

 

Josh had carried George back to their zone and slowly laid him on the ground where the wounds would have been too much to save. He had taken two to the chest, four in the stomach and one in his shoulder, only two had gone throughout his body and left his sons body.

 

The troop leader removed a dog tag and spoke for a letter to be sent home saying he had died in battle, for me though, I didn’t believe it was true. We was fighting for our families to die, it wasn’t right. I had returned to his body to take some of his hair, we wasn’t allowed near the bodies but I took it anyway along with his wallet and photos in it. The photo was us all together and now that would be one of the last ones we’d take together as a family. I cried over the photo back in our shelter.

 

Josh has joined me, he told me that he and George had been together and he was sorry for my loss. I kissed his head that night and told him we’d have to win it for George. As we agreed we found out JJ had blood poisoning and was in critical condition. By time we woke up, he had passed away. We heard from JJ’s cousin who joined us that Caterina was heartbroken along with the family and together we spoke about them and the war

 

I still see him though. My son, in the faces of the dying troops. Josh spoke to me the week George died, saying I shouldn’t blame myself but I do.

 

One day, I hope to meet up with my undead boy from troop Union J.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how good it is, if you liked it please follow me on tumblr: george-carryyou.tumblr.com or my twitter: @georgecarryyou


End file.
